


Caught (Xavier Woods/ OC)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Sex Tapes, Smut, UpUpDwnDwn, accidentally caught on tape, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Xavier and his girlfriend spend the snowy night in recording a video for UpUpDwnDwn and end up catching some extra scenes.





	Caught (Xavier Woods/ OC)

“Woot woot! Hells yes!” Adara cheered, thrusting her fists in the air.

“No! No! How- No!” Ettore shouted, eyes wide.

He clutched his head as she cocked her fingers in a gun motion at him.

“You lost baby! Pay up!”

“Hold on, hold on! You gotta don the ever illustrious gauntlet and give him his punishment!” Austin cut in.

She watched as he rushed over and handed the glove to Ettore, who was busy glaring at her.

“Be a dear and put my newest accessory on for me E?” she asked with a smirk.

“Do I really?”

“Yes, yes, just accept your loss graciously,” Kofi jeered.

The bigger man stalked forward with a groan, making Adara grin wider than ever as she wiggled her fingers at him. He none-too-gently shoved it on and stepped back.

“Stop looking like it’s a death sentence, jeez.”

“Who’d want to be your personal servant for a week?” E muttered, but a small smile came to his face as she poked him repeatedly.

“I wouldn’t mind that!” Kofi exclaimed, “Wanna switch out?”

“Hey, no!” Austin butted in, earning a snicker from the other men, “We stick with the bet that was set. Big Wool is required to fulfill Adara’s requests when they are in the same area for one week. That’s it.”

Ettore wiggled his eyebrows and asked, “Wanna share a room? Just in case you have any other n-”

“Alright, alright, enough. E, as Austin said, for one entire week you will be at my beck in call. I can use you to get my food, scratch my back, anything. So be prepared for some delicious payback.”

While it was hilarious to tease Austin about it all, she could tell by the look on his face that they were getting into dangerous territory. He gave his signature log off as she sat down and watched, enjoying his naturally enigmatic personality shining. Once they cut off the recording, Austin let out a groan and sat behind her in a chair.

“Was that too much? Sorry man. You know we’re just playin’,” Ettore said suddenly.

“No, I know you all weren’t serious,” Austin replied, but the strain was still clear in his posture.

Spinning to lean against the back of the chair, she reached out and stroked his cheek gently.

“You sure?”

He finally smiled and caught her hand, kissing her knuckles softly.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Let’s get packed up and get out of here. There’s supposed to be a snow storm tonight and we need to get to the hotel before it does.”

…

“And a special thanks to Adara Alchemist for being on the show solo for the first time ever. You’ve been great,” Austin said, giving a mock bow.

The raven haired female to his left grinned and waved at the camera before turning back.

“Thanks for having me Creed. It’s been real, real f'ed up. Who knew watching someone play a game, much less Fatal Frame, could be hilarious and scary,” Adara replied.

It’d started to snow on the way to the next town and by the time they were settled into the room, there was inches upon inches of snow already gathered.

“Nothing better to pass the time being snowed in,” he replied, “Follow Adara Alchemist on Twitter at AdaraAlchemy92 numbers not letters. And follow your boy Austin Creed at Xavier Woods PHD on Twitter and Instagram and follow UpUpDwnDwn, without the o’s. Until next time remember to Keep. It. TIGHT!”

Adara covered her mouth to stop the giggle from coming out.

“What?” he asked, turning to flash her a grin.

“You’re just super duper cute,” she replied, dropping her hands into his lap, “And sexy.”

He bit his lip and raised an eyebrow gaze traveling down her body, dressed in only a black tanktop and black cheeky panties. It made her shiver. She’d always been wary of showing off her body but Austin had started help her qualm those fears by almost constantly finding something good to say about how she looked.

“Really now?”

“Oh you know you are. Especially when you’re being funny.”

Her thumbs ran over his as her blue eyes met his brown ones. Wiggling his eyebrows, he took hold of her hands and pulled her to him. Once she was safely sat in his lap, arms resting around his neck to play with his ponytail, she leaned in and brushed her pierced nose against his bare one.

“And that little growl you do when you get scared,” she whispered, “That’s incredibly sexy.”

He chuckled and bumped her nose in return.

“I’m glad you think my mini heart attacks are sexy.”

She tugged softly on his hair and smashed their lips together. Hands instantly slid down to cup her bottom and squeeze, making her shiver. He always made it clear he truly loved her ass but never more than when they were getting intimate.

“Everything about you is sexy, and cute, and funny, and sweet, and intelligent.”

She nipped his lip before pulling back slightly, their eyes clashing again.

“Mm, you’re gonna make my ego huge baby,” he teased.

“Like something else on you?” she cajoled softly.

The smirk that came to his mouth had her blushing. Just as their lips met again, his phone went off.

“Uggghhhhh, I’m going to hurt someone,” he groaned as he pulled back.

She patted his cheek and climbed off his lap, falling back in her own chair. He answered the phone and after the introduction she realized he was talking to Kofi. Still in a mood and feeling devious, she slowly got on the floor on her knees. He looked down in confusion but didn’t stop his conversation. With a wink, she reached up and slid her fingers into the waistband of his sweat pants. The looked on his face became hilarious and she barely stifled her laughter.

“No, I’m still here. Sorry. ‘Dara was asking about dinner,” he said suddenly.

Licking her lips, she pulled on the pants. Dinner huh? Well, in the right mind set, sure. He lifted his hips as she slid the fabric down and found his cock already stiffening.

“Yeah, that sounds good man. Anything else? Oh, well-”

If he wasn’t warm and moving, she’d think he was a statue with how perfect his body was. She wrapped her fingers around his thickness and grinned at the gasp he took. A wicked smile crossed his lips as she gently ran her other pointer finger down the prominent vein pulsing on the underside of his dick. Coming to his balls, she teasingly danced her fingers over them before leaning down.

“Shit!”

Her giggle came out muffled around his sack.

“S-So-Sorry. Dropped my controller on my foot. Been making a video with- with Adara.”

His breaths became heavy as she licked quickly up his thickness and slid his head into her mouth, causing a sharp curse. She bobbed her head, taking every tasty inch she could fit into her mouth. Salty and heady, his flavor filled her senses as she suckled hard.

“Oh y-you don’t say? That’s crazy.”

A hand slid into her black locks and suddenly forced her down, making her gag and retch at the sudden intrusion. Blinking back tears, she used her hand to rub the part she couldn’t fit in her mouth. She could never fit his entire cock in her mouth and throat, even on her best day.

“Ooh, oh yeah. That sounds like a great game. Gotta play it sometime. Do jump scares with ya maybe.”

His words came out faster, more slurred and harder to interpret as she worked over his dick. He forced her back down and she felt him shudder as he restrained himself from making noises.

“Kof? I gotta let you go man. Adara needs me. Yeah, yeah I’ll tell her. Catch you later bud. Bye.”

Once she heard the clank of the phone on the desk, he released her head and tugged her up by her arms. Grinning, she let out a little giggle as he stared her down.

“Not funny babe. Kofi would probably be scarred for life if he heard me moan,” he said.

“Ooh, he’s a big boy. He could handle it,” she replied, licking her lips.

A low growl left his throat while fingers slid around to her butt, slipping beneath her panties and squeezing at her round cheeks.

“You’re just asking for trouble,” he murmured.

“Maybe.”

Her eyes held a glint as she bit her lip and lowered herself back into his lap, relishing in the feel of his huge cock against her thinly covered pussy.

“Maybe I should spank you then huh?” Austin asked lowly, hands leaving her ass just to clap back down hard.

“Nmf, fuck,” she breathed shakily, “Don’t threaten me with a good time baby.”

He leaned in, hips lifting up against hers sinfully, and whispered, “You know it’s not a threat, it’s a promise.”

Another smack was given on each cheek and she wriggled in need, her panties soaking as he kissed along her neck.

“Austin, stop teasing,” she whined.

“But I love how it makes you sound baby.”

“I’ll be making many more sounds when I’ve got your cock in me,” she moaned as he bit hard on her shoulder.

Her bottom was released and fingers slid her panties to the side.

“That is a very good argument,” he sighed, “And that brain in one of the reasons I love you so much.”

“D'aww,” Adara cooed, leaning in and pecking his lips.

He took advantage of her distraction and forced her down fast, impaling her achingly hard on his rock hard dick. Her head fell back as her eyes shut and she let out a cry.

“God damn it Austin!” she hissed, wiggling as she settled on his lap, thigh to thigh with him.

“You know you love it baby. You pretend you don’t, but I see you. You get so fucking wet when I take you how I want,” he groaned.

She pouted slightly but it was gone when he thrust up into her again. Cursing, she held his shoulders tightly and let him lead her pace, each bounce on his cock driving him deeper. The burning pain of being opened so suddenly started to dissipate the longer she rode him, giving way to rabid pleasure. A sharp crack filled the air as he swatted her ass again. Shuddering, she narrowed her eyes as he smirked haughtily at her. Before she could make a smart comment, his fingers slid into her panties.

“Mmm,” she whimpered, leaning back enough to give him more room to work.

“That’s right baby. Let me take care of you. You know I got you.”

His husky voice was pure sex and it made her pussy clench in response. Her hand reached back and planted on the other chair for balance. She watched with parted lips as his fingers moved beneath her black panties. When he found her clit, her eyes shut and she moaned loudly.

“Oooh, there we go. Come on baby. Soak me 'Dara.”

Teeth nearly biting through her lip, her head fell back, hair tickling her arms as she rode him harder, driving his huge cock deeper into her core until he could go no deeper.

“Austin, oh fuck!” the raven haired woman whimpered.

“Yeah, yeah baby,” Austin moaned thickly, “Say my name.”

Putting all her weight on the arm behind her, she lifted and hooked her other hand behind his neck, craning up to smack their lips together.

“I’m gonna come baby,” she whined, grinding her hips down.

His fingers quickened on her nub and her breath caught in reaction. She was close, so close. His mouth moved to her ear and he bit her lobe gently.

“Yeah? Yeah you gonna come for me Adara? Come on this fat cock baby. Scream my name.”

The coil grew so tight she was fighting for breath.

“Oh god, oh god baby,” She moaned shakily, “I- I- oh fuck Austin!”

His moan mixed with hers as he jerked her flush to him and she panted against his cheek heavily, chanting his name like a prayer as she rutted down on his cock.

“Mmm, shit baby. So wet for me. So tight. I’m gonna come.”

Latching her arms around his back, she started bouncing harder in his lap again. His grunts grew louder as his hands smacked her ass and held on tight.

“Come for me Austin,” she moaned.

Swiveling her hips, she started grinding on him and cupped his cheeks, leaning up to kiss him hard. His body grew tense and his moans frenzied. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and bit hard, letting go with a pop when he cursed harshly.

“Adara, mmmm, oh hell baby,” he panted, head falling back as she squeezed around his cock.

His face went lax and he suddenly stopped her, pinning her body down against his as she felt his dick twitch in her core. Biting her lip, she watched his face, enamored by his expressions of pleasure. Austin was a beautiful man naturally but in the throes of passion he was godly. Brows drawn and lips parted, he panted her name headily. As he caught his breath, she leaned down and started kissing along his smooth neck, up to his ear.

“Love you,” he panted.

“Love you too baby,” Adara murmured.

She saw a smirk come to his lips when she bit his skin lightly and placed a soft kiss to his ear.

“Ah, I hate to do this but I gotta get that video ready for editing baby. Why don’t you go clean up and we can go get some dinner?” he offered.

Adara flashed him a smile, kissed him eagerly, then climbed carefully off his lap. Her legs always took a second to adjust after riding him. With a satisfied groan, she headed into the bathroom to shower.

She was almost finished with getting clean when the door opened and shut then Austin jerked the curtain back, surprising her into jumping. The look in his eye had her shivering.

“Wha-”

He shoved her to the wall and attacked her mouth hotly, his big tongue infiltrating her senses.

“We got- caught on- the video,” he panted between kisses, “I never realized just how fucking sexy your look when you’re riding me.”

His hips pressed to hers, his cock snug between their bellies, and she let out a soft giggle.

“Well, maybe we should go watch it together then?”

He moaned and picked her up onto his waist.

“You bet your sweet ass we are baby.”


End file.
